Recently, a light emitting element which is most interested is a light emitting diode (LED), the LED has been widely applied in many fields due to its advantages of energy saving, environmental protection, long service life and the like, especially many types of products in the illumination field have been developed, and one type is a bulb lamp. There are many manners to mount the light emitting element in the existing bulb lamps. For example, Taiwanese patent No. TWM447458 disclose a bulb lamp, in which molded interconnect device (MID) technology is used to form a three-dimensional circuit board and a light emitting element is mounted to the three-dimensional circuit board.
Since a board body of the three-dimensional circuit board is made by a material which is not electrically conductive, the heat dissipation efficiency is not high, heat energy generated by the light emitting element during light emission is not easily dissipated rapidly and is built up in the light emitting element and a region near the light emitting element, thus the light emitting efficiency and the service life of the light emitting element would be effected.